With the development of the wireless technology, various services are provided on the electronic device. For example, the data can be transmitted from an electronic device to another electronic device by the wireless technology. Particularly, when the electronic device uses one antenna to transmit the video data to a display device and perform scanning, the transmission of the video data will be influenced or interrupted by the operation of scanning. It causes the image displayed on the display device have defects and the quality of the image is reduced. Therefore, how to improve the quality of data transmission between electronic devices is emphasized by the industry.